


The Love You Gave Me

by GlassXelhua



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mamma Mia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua





	1. Chapter 1

"I have a dream. A song to sing. To help me cope..." Mordred looked down at the papers in his hands and closed his eyes "With anything" Rowing closer to the island he tried calming himself with what his father had told him too many times to count "If you see the wonder... of a fairytale..." The words were coming back with more meaning than he'd ever assigned to them before "You can take the future..." He stopped the boat and climbed out still holding the letters. "Even if... you fail" The last two words made him choke a little because it couldn't happen. He needed this to work. He felt lost at the possibility that it wouldn't. "Gwaine Noble, Lancelot Honours, Arthur Pendragon" The letters hit the base of the post box with a dull sound he only heard for a second when he concentrated on it. He smiled at the thought of what he'd put in each letter.

Dear Arthur  
Even though you're a prat I'm asking you to come to Mordred's wedding. It would mean the world to me if just once, he could meet you somehow. I know we parted on bad terms but I'm willing to just forget that. Please come meet him, I've told him all about you.  
Merlin.

Dear Lancelot  
My son is getting married, the biggest adventure of all. If your travels could bring you back to Ealdor, it would mean a lot for Mordred to meet his father's only male friend. He calls you uncle so I hope you can meet him this once.  
Merlin.

Dear Gwaine  
I can't count how many years it's been now but it would mean everything if you came to Mordred's wedding. Please let him meet you if only once. I'm sorry about how we parted, we'll have to catch up. I'll look for you arriving.  
Merlin.

Mordred dropped down to ruffle Kilgarrah's fur and smiled at the fierce barking that ensued

"Shh, sh sh Garry, let everyone sleep! Bed. Garry.... Bed." He watched him curl up on the bed in the corner of the kitchen, paws over his nose, and went to tell his father he was home. Mordred stopped quietly in the door at the sight of his father passed out on the sofa in their guest room with a tool in one hand as he slept. Merlin always worked until he dropped and tonight had clearly been no exception since he was still wearing his work clothes and hadn't taken his sunglasses off before passing out from exhaustion with a thousand more tasks to complete the next day. Freya was curled up around his feet and Mordred left her there to go look at his find again. H flicked through the pages.

Dear Journal   
I'm throwing up three times a day and I've done the maths. Gaius doesn't say it but I've been inconceivably stupid. I wish Gwaine was here, or Lancelot. Even Arthur. I need one of them. I'm terrified.

Mordred sighed and closed the book.

"I bet you were" How could he leave?


	2. Chapter 2

An excited scream rang out over Ealdor when the two boys got off of the boat.

"MORDRED!" Alvärr and Iseldir ran towards him to do an overly complicated high five and screamed

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" They took his hand to look at the ring and gasped.

"Red it's fantastic!" Iseldir looked up when his friend shook them both out of their trance 

"I'm really glad you're here! I have a secret, and I can't tell anyone else!"

"You're not!" They watched his confusion 

"Not...? oh my god no! no, not that, just come with me" Mordred lead them to his room and bit his lip "You know how my dad said my father was a summer fling and I just accepted it? Well I was looking through some old stuff for the wedding, and I found this" He held up a black velvet book with a silver crescent moon on the binding between two waves with sapphires on them making the waves shine like the sword on the spine.

"Fantasy geek!" Iseldir giggled and spotted the night black writing on the sword. MERLIN. "You didn't!" He watched Mordred open the diary

"August fourth, thank you Gaius!" He giggled and continued reading "I was doing my chores when Arthur knocked me over on his horse. He helped me up and took me around the island to apologise, he's such a prat but so funny and easy and when it got dark it was so romantic that... dot dot dot"

"What?" His friends looked at him until he explained

"Dot dot dot. That's what they did in the olden days! It was so romantic...." He let it hang there until Iseldir and Alvarr realised

"Oh. My. God!" Mordred laughed and read from it again

"Arthur's the one! I just know it! I feel like he's my destiny!" He recovered from doubling over with laughter and read on "Honey honey, how he thrills me uh huh, honey honey. Honey honey, nearly kill me uh huh, honey honey" He held his heart dramatically and laughed "I heard about him before, I wanted to know some more, and now I know what they mean. He's a love machine! god it leaves me dizzy!" He ran through the door still holding the book "Honey honey let me feel it uh huh honey honey! honey honey don't conceal it uh huh honey honey!" Mordred feigned swooning and grinned "The way that you kiss goodnight..."

"The way that you kiss me goodnight..."

"The way that you hold me tight..."

"The way that you're holding me tight!" Alvarr and Iseldir saw his eyes widen when Mordred read the next bit 

"I feel like I wanna sing... when you do your.... THING!" They all screamed and tried to calm down

"So Arthur's your father?" Alvarr waited to get his breath back before asking.

"The plot thickens." Mordred kept reading from the diary with a flash of anger at the prat who hurt his dad "All this time Arthur told me he'd fight dragons for me, now he says he's engaged and he's gone back to get married... and I'm never going to see him again" 

"Poor Merlin!" Alvarr sighed for the paternal figure as Mordred blinked back tears at the pain his dad must have felt when writing the passage. He moved on quickly to the next entry "August eleventh. What a night!" He laughed and grinned at his dad moving on "Lancelot rented two horses and took me to the peaceful part of the island. I'm still obsessed over Arthur but Lance is so wild and such a fun guy that dot dot dot!" He read on laughing "August fifteenth, Gwaine showed up out of the blue! He was so sweet and funny that I couldn't help it and..." Mordred screamed with laughter in unison with his friends "DOT DOT DOT!" He closed and hid the book as Merlin walked past and set down the laundry. 

"Here come the gossips..." The light hearted inside joke caused no offence and he sighed mock seriously "Stop growing so much" Merlin smiled at the laughter and grinned "Sounds like you're having fun"

"Oh we are!" Iseldir grinned without giving it away.

"Hard as it is to believe, I used to" Merlin frowned slightly at Alvarr's reply of 

"Oh we know!" He shrugged it off and carried on walking the laundry to Gaius' old shop down the road. The three boys ran past to the double room grinning and panting slightly 

"So who's your father? Arthur, Lancelot or Gwaine?" Iseldir watched his friend grin excitedly 

"I don't know!"

"Which one did you invite?" The silence answered the question as he stared in unison with Alvarr "No!" Mordred practically bounced

"I feel like when I meet my dad, this nagging, missing part of me... will fall into place" He looked through the window and murmured "Honey honey, how you thrilled him, uh huh, honey honey, I don't see clearly, why you killed him, uh huh, honey honey. I heard about you before. I wanted to know some more, and now I'm about to see." He thought about the three men and what they would be like "What you mean to me...." Mordred breathed and looked through the window "AUNTIE GWEN!"


	3. Chapter 3

"AUNTIE GWEN!" Mordred ran down to greet her and crashed into the hug so she laughed and pinched his cheeks "I haven't seen you in years" 

"You get more handsome every time I do!" Gwen smiled as Morgana stepped forward

"You don't remember me do you?" She laughed and hugged back when Mordred grinned

"Of course I do Auntie Annie!" He pulled back to help Merlin take their bags. His dad hugged him embarrassingly and ruffled his curls

"Look at him. Where's my baby gone? He's got his whole life ahead of him!" Merlin laughed when Mordred pushed him off

"Please! I'm getting married tomorrow!" Morgana laughed

"Oooh he's feisty Merlin! Chip off the old block?" She followed Merlin and Gwen into their rooms behind Mordred.

"Don't sit there, it's falling apart. This whole place is falling apart! I am the only thing that works!" Merlin pushed the windows open too quickly and a shutter fell onto the ground as if scripted. "You cannot be serious!" He sighed and went to fetch it with Morgana and Gwen following "I work all night I work all day to pay the bills I'm like a slave!" He felt them squeeze his shoulders sympathetically

"Ain't it sad?" Morgana watched him turn out empty pockets and sigh

"Yet still there never seems to be a single penny left for me!"

"That's too bad!" Gwen squeezed his shoulder and helped pick up the shutter so he could carry it.

"But in my dreams" Merlin rested one cheek on it and looked ready to fall asleep "I have a plan." He looked over the cliff daydreaming "If I just got a wealthy man" He grinned at Morgana and feigned swooning "I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball!" Merlin grabbed Gwen's hand and spun with her, tilting back and knocking his head. He snapped back to reality "Money money money. Must be funny!" He headed back to the stairs and snorted "In a prince's world! Money money money, always sunny" He caught a few rays and heaved the door open so the handle came off "In a prince's world!" 

"A man like that is hard to find..." Gwen kept her voice gentle to remind him of it.

"And I can't get him off my mind!" 

"Ain't it sad?" She squeezed his shoulder as Merlin leaned up to get the glue from the cupboard.

"And if he happened to be free well he's not gonna... fancy..." He wrenched the glue open and tumbled with a yelp "... me" Morgana helped him up to dust his clothes off

"That's too bad!" She followed him to the window as he looked out.

"So I'll just leave, why the hell not?" Merlin's eyes lit up when he thought about it "To Avalon or Camelot. I'll win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same!" He turned back inside to reality "Money money money. Must be funny." He turned to his friends as they read his mind 

"In a prince's world!"

"Money money money..." Merlin lifted his head to feign tanning himself when Morgana held the shutter there "Always sunny" He picked it up and headed to the room to fix it "In a prince's world. All the things I could do!" He looked at his pockets and snorted "If I had a little money. It's a prince's world!" Merlin watched his employees shouting up at him for their pay checks 

"Money money money!"

"Must be funny. In a prince's world" He lined the shutter with glue as they yelled again

"Money money money!"

"Always sunny. In a prince's world!" Merlin tried to decipher the yells and groaned "All the things I could do! If I had a little money...."

"It's a prince's world!" The employees watched him fix the shutter back in place with a grin of triumph and then hide it 

"It's a prince's world" He turned to Gwen and Morgana and held back a yawn "Let's have some fun!" Merlin laughed when Morgana brought out her champagne

"You haven't forgotten how I take it?" She laughed as Gwen hooked an arm through Merlin's

"Merlin the wild charmer!" They left to make him relax.


End file.
